1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-moved robotic apparatus which can move itself to cover a whole working area even if the working area is wider than the movable range of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-48038, as a conventional self-propelled robotic apparatus, is a robotic apparatus in which a drive motor for propelling a robot is installed therein, whereby the robot is moved when the drive motor is actuated. Namely, two straight guide rails are fixed to a base, and the robot is placed on the guide rails via bearings in such a manner as to run on the guide rails. Then, a pinion is provided on an output shaft of the drive motor of the robot for mesh engagement with a rack which is fixed on the base, whereby the robot is allowed to run on the guide rails when the drive motor is actuated.
In addition, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-290350, as another example of a robotic apparatus which can move itself, is a robotic apparatus in which a robot main body comprising robot arms, processing tools and measuring equipment is placed on a running bogie, so that the robotic apparatus can be moved along a plurality of processing and inspecting facilities.
However, in the former prior art, as the drive motor needs to be provided for propelling the robotic apparatus itself, there are caused problems that production cost is increased and that the strength and rigidity of the base portion must be increased to meet the increase in weight.
In addition, in the latter prior art, there are caused problems that production cost is increased by the use of the running bogie and that space needs to be secured for a passageway along which the running bogie runs.